The present invention relates generally to propulsion systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a propulsion system including a wave rotor detonation engine.
The demand for air vehicles that can fly faster farther and higher continues to push the capability of conventional turbomachinery and rockets. It is well recognized that many conventional engines cannot operate efficiently over the wide Mach number ranges and altitude ranges required for many applications. These applications include long-range and high-speed missiles, UAV""s, and transatmospheric vehicles, with Mach number ranging from 0 to 10 and greater. Currently, turbojets perform well within range of about Mach 0 to Mach 3. An ideal air breathing engine for propulsion at Mach 3 to 6 is a simple ramjet, but its thrust drops sharply at lower speeds. Rockets are generally not speed limited, but their low specific impulse limits range and they lack throttle control for loitering.
One approach to achieve wide speed ranges using conventional technologies is to combine a ramjet with a rocket or turbine engine. The combined turbine engine and ramjet based system can provide high specific impulse at lower speeds, but the turbomachine becomes an obstacle and a burden at high-speed ramjet conditions. Alternatively, the combined rocket and ramjet system can provide high thrust loading at low speeds and at transatmospheric conditions, but involves an oxidant weight burden. Combined systems have not yet become economically feasible for several reasons, including the size, cost, and complexity of such combined systems.
Heretofore, there has been a need for an improved propulsion system. The present invention satisfies this need in a novel and nonobvious way.
One form of the present invention contemplates a propulsion module, comprising: a wave rotor detonation engine having a rotor with a plurality of fluid flow channels extending between an inlet rotor plate having a pair of fixed inlet ports and an outlet rotor plate having a pair of fixed outlet ports; a pair of inlet ducts having a stowed mode and a deployed mode, the pair of inlet ducts including a fluid flow passageway adapted for conveying air to the pair of inlet ports; a fueling system adapted to deliver a fuel into the air introduced through the pair of inlet ducts and into the pair of inlet ports; an exhaust nozzle disposed in fluid communication with the pair of outlet ports; and, at least one ignition chamber disposed adjacent the inlet rotor plate.
Another form of the present invention contemplates a propulsion module, comprising: a non-steady flow engine having at least a pair of inlet ports and at least a pair of outlet ports; an inlet duct having a stowed mode and a deployed mode, the inlet duct including a fluid flow passageway adapted for conveying air to the at least a pair of inlet ports a fueling system adapted to deliver a fuel into the air introduced through the inlet duct and into the at least a pair of inlet ports; an exhaust nozzle in fluid communication with the at least a pair of outlet ports; and, an ignition chamber disposed adjacent each of the at least a pair of inlet ports.
Another form of the present invention contemplates a missile, comprising: a body member having a front end and a nozzle end; a wave rotor detonation engine positioned substantially within the body member, the wave rotor detonation engine having a rotor with a plurality of fluid flow channels extending between an inlet rotor plate having a pair of fixed inlet ports and an outlet rotor plate having a pair of fixed outlet ports; a pair of inlet ducts having a stowed mode wherein the pair of inlet ducts are positioned substantially within the body member and a deployed mode wherein a portion of each of the pair of inlet ducts extend outwardly from the body member, the pair of inlet ducts including a fluid flow passageway adapted for conveying air to the pair of inlet ports; a fueling system adapted to deliver a fuel into the air introduced through the pair of inlet ducts and into the pair of inlet ports; an exhaust nozzle disposed in fluid communication with the pair of outlet ports; and at least one ignition chamber disposed adjacent the inlet rotor plate.
One object of the present invention is to provide a unique propulsion module.
Further objects, features, advantages, and aspects of the present invention shall become apparent from the detailed drawings and description contained herein.